


Heaven

by MrawingCarb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrawingCarb/pseuds/MrawingCarb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto waited for Jack for millions of years. My first fic on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you.”

Years. Millions of years. So many millions of years. 

“No one believed you would ever show up.”

Millions of years of Jack living on. Without Ianto.

“But you’re finally here.”

He was Jack.Not an old man, not a head in a jar, he was Jack. Jack was Jack. And Ianto was Ianto.And JackandIanto was hugging and crying and not breathing because breath was pointless here and there was kissing gently and cuddling and then Rose and the Doctor were there and hugging him and it was heaven.

Jack woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting. Wow. This is pretty scary. I decided to start with a short painful one. Good? Bad? Also posted on my tumblr, ihaveadegreeinfangirling.


End file.
